board8fandomcom-20200216-history
SuperAngelo128 Ranks 54 "Tales Of" Series Characters
Important things to note about this list -Characters from Phantasia through Abyss, haven't played Innocence or Tempest -Have not completed Eternia so no: Ras, Chat or Max -Have not completed Rebirth but I've encountered every character so I'll rank them but they might be a bit low since I'm not that far in the game -Radiant Mythology will have some impact on some characters (mostly Rebirth) -I might have some shallow reasons to like/dislike some characters, so prepare for that -I won't include Asch, just cuz he's only playable for like 10 minutes, (except for a small side quest and a glitch), and it's too hard to rank him >_> -Depending on the character I may choose between using their English or Japanese name (some have radically different names, some might leave out a letter) ------------ '''54.Shirley Fennes (Tales of Legendia) Despite this ranking, I don’t really hate Shirley nearly as much as everyone does, in fact I like to some extent all the characters. Having said that though, the only good thing about Shirley is that she’s kinda cute, has some decent scenes and can pretty be alright. However, she gets captured too much, isn’t playable till the Character Quests, attempts to destroy the world because of jealousy and can be just kinda annoying sometimes. However she DID bring the whole Legendia group together so that’s pretty good. 53.Hilda Rhambling (Tales of Rebirth) Seems a bit boring, nothing to note that would bring her higher. But I guess she does have a cool design. 52.Loni Dunamis (Tales of Destiny 2) Eh I thought he was kinda boring. I didn’t really like his design too much and he seemed like a meh/goody-goody version of Zelos. And he wasn’t really that fun to play as. 51.Mao (Tales of Rebirth) Seems like a cool guy, but I don’t like his singing. >_> Tonfas are pretty cool though 50.Meredy (Tales of Eternia) Although her perky attitude is kinda cute, I don’t like her Engrish, and her kinda annoying “catch phrases”. But she’s a pretty decent mage. 49.Chelsea Torn (Tales of Destiny) Whoo lolis… not. Her personality isn’t really anything special, but she’s pretty fun to use in Tales of Destiny PS2 Remake (which people should import cuz it’s awesome! 48. Annie Barrs (Tales of Rebirth) Well she doesn’t seem that bad, her ranking here is more of a lack of knowledge of her besides just being a pretty nice girl. 47.Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) As you can see, I’m not really fond of little kid-esque characters that much. Genis does have some good moments, but most of the time he’s either a dick to Lloyd (though they are “best friends” but he goes a bit too far), and just some uncalled for comments. I kinda feel for his hatred of humans makes sense because of the whole half-elf thing. 46.Will Raynard (Tales of Legendia) He’s actually not too bad. He’s voiced by Cam Clarke, he’s the “mature/wise” person of the group, and I liked his development with his daughter in the character quests. However, otherwise his personality a bit boring, he’s friggin muscular but specializes in magic?!, and the whole hitting everyone to discipline them got kinda old. 45.Anise Tatlin (Tales of the Abyss) Even though Anise is my least favorite Abyss character, she’s the best “little kid” character. Basically what I didn’t like about her (compared to the rest of the cast) is that she could be a bit annoying (especially the whole greed for money and marrying Luke) and her voice acting, and I didn’t like her character development too much. 44.Kyle Dunamis (Tales of Destiny 2) Definitley the worst hero. Way too obsessed with being a hero I wonder how many times he said that in the game, then he got obsessed with Reala but I liked that mood more. And he doesn’t have much that stands out otherwise anyway. 43.Mary A®gent (Tales of Destiny) She has some cool scenes, can be a bit entertaining, otherwise don’t really care about her. 42.Mint Adnade (Tales of Phantasia) There’s actually nothing wrong with her at all. She’s just your typical really nice white mage. She doesn’t really do anything special though. 41.Jay (Tales of Legendia) He could be entertaining, he’s a decent fighter and he actually had a really sad past. Otherwise he looks really weird and he’s too much of an douchebag. 40.Mighty Kongman/Bruiser Kang (Tales of Destiny) ORE-SAMA WA CHAMPION DA! Basically "I AM THE CHAMPION!". Kongman is the JP name. He's pretty one-dimensional but he can be entertaining (at least in the PS2 Remake since he and the other characters are actually mandatory). 39.Johnny (Karyl) Sheeden (Tales of Destiny) I kinda like his whole singing gimmick, and he has some great and awesome moves in the PS2 Remake. His personality doesn't stand out very much though. 38.Regal Bryant (Tales of Symphonia) I'll admit he could be boring and ToS probably could've not had him and the story would've been fine for the most part. I do think he's a bit fun to control and I kinda like his whole mature personality. 37.Harold Belserius(Tales of Destiny 2) She has such a wacky personality. She really wants to use people for her experiments. Eh that gimmick got old but at least she's a good mage. 36.Norma Beatty (Tales of Legendia) She was actually a kinda funny character in Legendia. I liked her jokes and her nicknames for the characters. Bu tthere were times when she was pretty annoying and er voice acting is a bit eh. 35.Tytree Crowe (Tales of Rebirth) Seems like your typical good natured yet hot-headed guy. But I like his hand crossbow. 34.Rutee Katrea (Tales of Destiny) Er her greed for money was kinda annoying, however her cause slightly makes up for it. She's probably the best healer because of Tales of Destiny Remake's battle system plus she's decently fast and has some good artes. She's a cool mom in Destiny 2 but doesn't really do much. 33.Nanaly Fletch (Tales of Destiny 2) I liked her mature personality and how she took care of children at an orphange. She's not that good in her game because of the battle system going against her but I still like archers. She also likes to break Loni's back a lot considering he makes playful insulting comments to her, it's quite amusing. 32.Reid Herschel (Tales of Eternia) I haven't gotten that far in Enternia but I like how compared to other heroes, Reid is basically a lazy-ass who loves food and has absolutley not that much interest in saving the world. I also like the red hair and cool sword But what the hell is up with outfit? 31.Moses Sandor (Tales of Legendia) Moses was kinda funny in Legendia. His voice was kinda weird-sounding but it was tolerable. I kinda liked his character quest especially the ending. He probably has one of the more unique weapons/fighting styles in the series... throwing spears. Sigh, but could they have been just a bit less dumb? 30.Klarth (Claus) F. Lester (Tales of Phantasia) Woo the original summoner. Klarth's a pretty cool guy and he summons. Besides being the wise man of the group, nothing really stands out about him to me. BONUS: Max (Tales of Eternia) Since SHINE really wants this guy ranked here he is. Actually I just remembered that I've played Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 for the GBA before, so I decided to play as him in a few battles. I gotta say the series needs more character who carry a huge-ass cannon and blasts people with it. His personality doesn't seem too bad. 29.Raine Sage (Tales of Symphonia) One thing I will respect about Raine is that she's one of the better healers in the series (probably behind Rutee in Destiny Remake). She's usually one of the more calm members of the group, usually giving mature advice. She... aparrently disciplines the younger boys with violence if necessary and MIGHT have a body comparable to Sheena if she didn't wear such loose clothing. Her Ruin Mode was kinda entertaining, maybe a little. She also had other moments. I think Raine is pretty much the jump from "pretty good" to "good" 28.Eugene Gallardo (Tales of Rebirth) The first playable non-human character and he's pretty cool. Yet another wise mature character and lances are pretty cool to fight with. Actually he might've been the first to use a lance too! 27.Keele Zeibel (Tales of Eternia) He's mostly up here because of how physically weak he is (and I like him because of that), some funny scenes with him, and just being a pretty cool scholar overall. 26.Woodrow/Garr Kelvin (Tales of Destiny) He's defintiley a "cool" character. I like how he can fight with a bow and an arrow and having some cool skills and some cool hi-ougis. 25.Cless Alvein/Cress Albane (Tales of Phantasia) Whoo the original hero. While Cless doesn't really have much going for him personality-wise he makes up for it by having a cool design and really good and fun moveset. 24.Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) omg what's with all the Colette hate? Colette's a cute, funny, character that amuses me quite a bit. Sure the first 1/5 of the plot is FFX, she says sorry a lot and is mute for a while but her klutzy moments totally made her character, imo. And at least she's not useless. 23.Reala (Tales of Destiny 2) Well I'm glad not too many have played this or many would disagree with her being so high. Anyway, while Reala is pretty much a total Mary Sue character. She's too damn cute, and I felt for her and Kyle's love story darnit. 22.Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) Lloyd is underrated and gets very little love for some reason. He's one of the funner characters to play in battle, has a great voice actor, and is an entertaining and fun main character. His character development isn't as big as say... Luke but it's enough to where he matures a bit which is pretty much all the development he really needed. 21.Farah Oerested (Tales of Eternia) Wow I'm not even that far into Eternia and I like Farah quite a bit so far. I like her happy attitude, her character design, the fact that she fights with fists (and is quite fun to play as), and heals. Overall just a solid character. 20.Grune (Tales of Legendia) She was just a great, funny character who helped an already decent cast even better with her extremely carefree attitude. She always smiled and was always optimistic. Well until she regains her memories, then she becomes all serious. But I still liked her a little in this form and it was quite sad for her to leave the group in her character quest. 19.Chloe Valens (Tales of Legendia) IMO Chloe was the funnest character to play in Legendia despite having no throws. She fought like pretty much your average Tales hero. Her personality was pretty cool she was a knightly-type of person who ends up getting a crush on Senel. Too bad Senel has NO idea about her crush yet knows fully about Shirley's. Chloe's personality is very admirable since she does a bunch of "heroic" deeds but she can also be quite funny and cute. 18.Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia) A lot of people like her for teh bewbs, but IMO there's more to her than just that. After Colette loses some of her importance after the whole Remiel = bad thing, Sheena pretty much gains even more importance with her whole summoning deal. Sheena has a doubtful personality, considering the accident that happened to her with Volt. She has a pretty likable personality overall. Although I like her speed in battle, why does she have to fight cards? Also I think she' s just a bit overrated. 17.Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) Not only is Presea cute, she has a past that I kinda feel sorry for. Becoming a robot and basically not being able to "fully" live for like 20 something years and keep the same body would pretty be sad. Presea has some funny quotes and is pretty fun and good to use in battle. I like how she gained her "humanity" back later and her personality got even better. 16.Guy Cecil (Tales of the Abyss) He's a pretty cool... guy. He's fun to play as (arguable more fun to play then Luke), is pretty nice to everyone, and has a pretty funny gimmick. He also has a decent "past" The only slight flaw he has is that he's somewhat of a Gary Stu. 15.Veigue Lungberg (Tales of Rebirth) WATCH THIS VIDEO. WATCH IT http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69SmvbpaYUU Ask any big Tales fan about Veigue and you'll instantly get this answer: KUREEEAA! Yes Veigue is known for the best "scream" in the Tales series and that alone is enough to put him this high. Other than that, he's different that most Tales heroes in that he's a bit antisocial. 14. Chester Barklight (Tales of Phantasia) Chester has a pretty decent personality, and I like how they portrayed him in Radiant Mythology as well. I think it's cool how you have to work up to make sure he catches up with the rest of the gang (which is handled a bit well in the OVA). I like his relationship with Arche and I just like archers a lot in general, plus gotta love that hair 13.Stahn Aileron (Tales of Destiny) This guy is pretty cool. He has quite the amazing voice (in Japanese especially). He's one of the funner charaters to play in both versions of Destiny. And he's just pretty cool in general. LIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOONNN (yeah I'm starting to get lazy with writeups) 12.Suzu Fujibayashi (Tales of Phantasia) Yeah as the above poster said, SUZU is actually my favorite "little kid" character. IMO, she's way more likable than the other little kid characters. She's mature for the most part but still shows signs of being innocent. Sadly she's only an optional character, but regardless she's still really fun to play as and is the person I use the most in Phantasia. I like her more than Sheena simply because she's more "ninja-like". I love her hair, her ninja attire, and that her attacks don't involve cards but actually involve kunais and other cool ninja weapons. 11.Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss) IMO, Tear can be a bit overrated, but she's still one of the best Tales characters. Compared to most heroine characters she's quite mature and serious yet a bit cold. However she still has the side "quirk" of having a love of cute things. Jokes about her "melons" were always funny to hear. She was a pretty good healer and I liked the "secret" 7th fonon attacks you got as her. Compared to past healers, she was quite fun to play as. 10.Senel Coolidge (Tales of Legendia) Senel is a pretty cool hero. As opposed to all the other Tales heroes he fights with his fists as opposed to a sword which alone makes him a really cool and unique. Gotta love those throws. Senel surprisingly has some good character devlopement, though unlike Luke it isn't all in-your-face and is a bit more gradual. He starts off off being a bit anti-social towards everyone save Shirley but he slowly warms up to the whole party. The whole thing with Stella was a bit sad, and I feel bad that he had to go through a bunch of crap just to make sure Shirley's safe AND save her from her destructive tendancies later. He'd be higher if he wasn't such a dick at times, and his design is a bit funny. (but then again so is most of Legendia's cast is) 9. Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear (Tales of the Abyss) Natalia's one of the most underrated Tales characters ever. During the beginning of the game she acted like a spoiled brat but honestly with a princess who was almost just as confined as Luke it makes sense. Plus I thought it made sense. Her innoncence was cute especially the times when ANISE tricked into her believing things that weren't true. People might not like her VA, but I kinda like Stephanie Sheh and she did a pretty good job ewith her. Sure there were times when she might'v been a bit obssessed with Asch but COME ON they were engaged! And she was by far my favorite character to play as in the game. 8.Phillia Philis (Tales of Destiny) Dude she rocks. She had a great design, was a pretty good mage, and had a pretty good personality. She has a bunch of kickass hi-ougis/mystic artes. Yeah I'll admit this write-up is pretty bad but yeah basically I like her quite a bit. 7.Arche Klaine(Tales of Phantasia) Arche is pretty damn awesome. She has such a great and entertaning personality that made playing Phantasia and watching the OVA really great. Most of her lines never cease to etertain me. Plus riding a broom is pretty damn awesome as well. And she's not totally just a really happy character all the time, she still has her sad moments and development. To tell the truth I probably like Suzu more but Arche just has more character than Suzu does. 6.Leon Magnus/Judas (Tales of Destiny/Destiny 2) I was honestly thinking of separating them into different characters but honestly it's a bit too hard to rank them individually. Now Leon in ToD is a serious girly emo dick, I admit. But he makes for that in having a really great design (gotta love the hair), his secret love for sweets, his great voice actor, and just being really fun to play as in the Destiny Remake. I do like how the Remake made his "sacrifice" more heroic, and IMO coincides with his ToD2 personality more. And his mystic artes are great. In ToD2, as Judas, he's less of a dick but is still pretty serious and calculationg. I like how he's more redeemed and actually helps the main character (Kyle) more than hurts him (except when he makes joking remarks about him). I also like his mystic artes in this game. Overall Leon gets this spot mostly for looking cool, being really fun to play as, and having some cool hi-ougis/mystic artes 5.Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia) ARGGH it was really hard to decide between putting Kratos and Zelos on top. I'll explain why in Kratos' write-up. Anyways, Zelos is probably one of the deepest characters in ToS despite his personality. He dresses and looks extremely feminine but is probably the manliest guy in the whole game. His alternate "death scene" I admit was just OK, could've been better. He also has a hidden motive despite his actions towards girls. I liked how he actually cares for people (Seles, Sheena, etc.) and I felt bad for his past. I guess anoyher thing that brought him down is that sometimes he could've been just a bit annoying but otherwise he was great. 4.Kratos Aurion (Tales of Symphonia) Yeah Ok, I'll admit the only reason Kratos is above Zelos is due to superior voice acting and he looks cooler and I like stereotypical badasses >_> Kratos is a man who may seem like he's mister calm and cool but he's probably one of the more angsty characters in the game. He always end up choosing decisions he doesn't really like to make (especially ones to Lloyd). HOwever I kinda feel for him if you live over 4000 years it's pretty sad to live through lots of bad things including losing your wife and your child (for a while) 3.Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss) Basically, I liked all versions of Luke. They arrogant Luke was an ass but it was kinda amusing sometimes and you gotta love Mieu abusing and the fact that he always told everyone to SHUT UP! Short hair Luke was more likable, and was almost never an ass. There were some times when he blamed himself a bit too much but with all the damn pressure he got I'd probably do the same thing. Though his first "change" was a bit sudden, at least he still was willing to change his ways. He's pretty fun and unique to play as far as swordsman heroes go, and you gotta love the red hair and the abs. And he's voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. 2.Lilith Aileron (Tales of Destiny) I bet many people who even played Destiny are like... WHO? Well OK maybe some people might remember her being an NPC (more importantly Stahn's 17 year old sister). She started off as a Gameshark cheat or a glitch (don't remember) in the original Destiny and was made playable. However in the Destiny Remake she's a legal/legit secret character in the game, I think it was the Battle Arena? Anyways, personality-wise she's nothing spectacular but you gotta love wakin' up her lazy ass brother with a frying pan. And she's quite the cook too and she does well at taking care of the house, not bad for a 17 year old. And of course her being the sister means she cares a lot for Stahn. Not to mention she's kinda cute. However the biggest reason she's up here is because my god she's the most fun and the most win character in battle. It's just so awesome and fun to whack enemies with frying pans and fish. And spamming Rainbow Arc and Thunder Sword (her mystic arte) is too damn fun. HER IN BATTLE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHQWW0DGCMs 1.Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) lolzomgexpected. and inb4jadeisoverrated Jade's obvious quirk (and the reason most like him) is because of sarcasm. Yeah he pretty much cracks jokes like 70% of the time. Yeah some can be a bit too far. However most of the time Jade never ceases to crack me up. ESPECIALLY when it involves Dist (who's equally as awesome as Jade). Jade's personality makes sense if you remember that when he was a kid he was obsessed with ressurecting Nebilim. However he realized he created a monster and grew up with the guilt of starting the whole "replica" business. So in a way by present time he's pretty much gone through a bunch of development. Jade isn't all jokes and sarcasm. He is the oldest of the group and of course is the most wise and usually makes the best decisions in dire situations. He can also be a good voice of reason and especially when Natalia almost killed the party. He had to help set her straight with a slap and a good short lecture. Yeah I didn't like the way how he went from level 40 to level 5 but I mean they had to balance him somehow. Like the other party members, he also grew to actually LIKE Luke and even started to envy him a little. But yeah if Jade had no development or personality besides the jokes and sarcasm he's probably be at least 15-16 spots lower. Category:Lists